


Dead In the Water

by ChromaticWasp



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Injury, Davenport might be OOC but we don't know much about his personality?, F/M, Fuck Canon I Do What I Want, Reconciliation, Spoilers for Episode 59 Onwards, Team Infighting, The Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticWasp/pseuds/ChromaticWasp
Summary: After a disastrous, high-tension, high death-count cycle leads to division among the IPRE team, the Starblaster comes to a halt in between worlds as the Bond energy becomes insufficient for complete jumps. The crew is running on borrowed time to try and get their ship moving again, as threats from both outside and inside test their friendships in ways they've never expected before.





	1. The Burning Labyrinth

Smoke choked the skies overhead as the walls around them burst into fire. They dashed through the flickering flames as the air filled with popping and crackling sounds.

  
“In my defense,” Lup called out as the five of them five of them sprinted toward the ship, “I didn’t know the whole place was going to go up!”

  
“This entire planet is a hedge maze!” Davenport yelled back to her as he panted, struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. “What did you think was going to happen?”

  
“He’s got a point, y’know. A fireball might not have been the best course of action. I mean, with the rate at which fire spreads, considering how close everything together is-”

  
“Barry, can we save the physics lecture for when we get back to the Starblaster?” Magnus cut him off from the back of the pack, one arm around Lucretia’s shoulder to steady her as her left hand clutched the gash in her side. “Some of us are losing a pretty decent amount of blood!”

  
The five of them made a mad dash for the clearing where they had left the Starblaster parked.

Barry began to cough loudly, slowing his pace.

Lup grabbed his wrist, and pulled him forward. “Don’t give up on me yet!” She gritted her teeth as the smoke made her eyes sting and water.

Suddenly, silhouettes warped by the shimmering haze, four metal figures bearing spears entered their path of flight.

“These robot guys again?” A tone of distress was audible in Magnus’ voice.

“They’re not robots, they’re magically animated suits of armor.” Lucretia croaked.

“Whatever they are, they’re in our way!” Davenport turned to Lup. “Any ideas?”

“You’re the captain!” Lup shot back. “Aren’t you supposed to lead?”

“Alright, fine. As your captain, I want you think of something!”

“We don’t have time for this! Barry, make sure Lucretia gets on the ship okay!” Magnus rushed towards the suits of armor. Barry ran over to Lucretia, and helped keep her upright as he reached into his pocket for his (fantasy) inhaler, taking a couple quick puffs before returning it to his pocket, as another sputtering cough rose from his throat.

“Magnus, don’t get too close! Those spears are some serious business!” Lucretia warned Magnus as she looked down at her wound. “Try to avoid close combat!”

“What should I do?” He called back to her. “All I have is a sword!”

“I have a crossbow!” Barry said, drawing the weapon in question.

“I appreciate it, but crossbows kinda aren’t my thing!” Magnus started to panic a little. “Any other suggestions?”

“You only got that thing last cycle. Are you sure you know how to use it?” Lucretia looked at Barry with visible concern.

“How hard could it be? Load, aim, fire, right?” He pulled a bolt from the quiver on his back and loaded it into the bow.

“Maybe another fireball would help the situation!” The sarcasm in Davenport’s tone was apparent.

“Would you drop it already? You’re not helping!” Lup balled her fists.

“Guys, focus! What do I do?” The suits were marching in unison, approaching ever closer to Magnus.

“Try to disarm them!” Lucretia suggested.

“Keep calm. You can do this.” Barry steadied himself under his breath.

“Are you sure?” Magnus called back to Lucretia.

“It’s the best course of action! You can do it, Magnus!” Lucretia cheered him on.

Barry raised the crossbow, fighting through the smoke in his eyes. “Load...aim…”

A few branches from the burning hedges broke away from the structure, and as they fell, Davenport was right in their path.

“Watch out!” Lup called to him as she stepped forward to pull him out of harm’s way.

“Fire!”

Magnus slid, knees first, under the spears, watching as the tips barely missed his nose by a frighteningly small margin.

The bolt was loosed from Barry’s crossbow, whizzing through the chaotic scene.

There was a thud as it found its target, who fell to their knees.

Magnus, with two skinned knees marred with blood, and soot caught in his hair, stood up behind the four suits of armor. Before they could turn to react, he reached out with his bare hands stained red, and grabbed ahold of both of the suit’s arms, wrenching them out of place and tossing them effortlessly over his shoulder, spear and all.

“Like that?” He called to Lucretia.

She stood, flabbergasted. “I thought you were just going to take his spear, but that seemed to work pretty well!”

Barry rubbed his eyes, finally getting a clear view of the scene. Davenport kneeled beside Lup, who was lying on her side, a bolt sticking out of her stomach. Blood dripping down the side of her mouth, she looked up at Barry, smiling despite the twisting pain on her face.

“Et tu, Bluejeans?” She cracked before coughing as her eyes shut. With a loud gasp, she shuddered for one last breath as crimson drops rolled down her face before she fell still.

As Barry took in the scene, the crossbow clattered out of his hands, which flew to his temples as the panic set in. “No...Lup, I-I-I didn’t mean to…”

Magnus grabbed the wrists of another suit of armor, pressing his foot against its chest and pushing, prying the arms loose as it clattered helplessly to the ground. He laughed heartily. “I could do this all day!”

But, behind him another suit of armor had raised its spear above Magnus’ head, and prepared to run it through him.

Lucretia stumbled two steps forward. “No!” She pulled out the wand in her robe. It was about eight inches long, and made of pure white oak. She pointed it at the suit of armor, and cried out as her magic raised it twenty feet in the air. With a downward swing of her arm, it came crashing down at breakneck speed on top of the other one. Her wound opened up further from the strain of the motion, and a yelp of pain escaped her lips as she fell to her hands and knees.

Davenport ran over to her, screaming her name.

She handed him the journal she had kept in her robe. “Take it with you to the ship. I want to make sure the information of this world stays,” she broke her stern demand with a weak laugh, adding, “even though it kinda fucking sucked, huh?”

Davenport took the book from her hands, and she slumped facedown on the grass.

He looked up at Barry, whose face was lined with tears.

“Barry! Barry! We have to go!” Davenport barked.

Barry snapped out of his trance. “I...Right.” He ran, following Davenport as the two caught up to Magnus.

The three surviving members of the expedition team returned to the ship, covered in blood, sweat and tears.


	2. The Meat On My Plate

A knock sounded on the surface of the door. Three rhythmic, consecutive taps of the knuckles. 

“Come in.” Merle called from his bed. 

The door slid open, and Taako leaned against the doorframe. “How ya holding up? You need anything?” He said, brushing his bangs from over his left eye with an absently moving hand. 

“No, I think I’m good for now. Lunch was fantastic, as usual. Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it- it’s kinda my thing. Here, let me clean that up for you.” The elven man strode over to the nightstand beside Merle’s bed, and gathered up the dishes that were stacked on top of it. “How’s the foot?” 

“Healing. I’ve been working on it. But magic can only do so much so quickly.” 

“Yeah...And you?” 

“Huh?” Merle seemed surprised by the question. 

“How are you holding up?” Taako clarified. 

For some reason, Merle was caught off guard by it. 

“I-” He stuttered. 

“Hold that thought, actually.” Taako raised a finger in the air, and turned his head to the right. “Did you hear that?” 

“I didn’t hear anything.” 

“Someone just got on the ship. I’ll be right back.” Carrying the dishes, Taako walked out of the room, and headed to the Starblaster’s main boarding area. 

Barry, Magnus, and Davenport ran onto the ship. “We have to go, now!” Davenport pushed past Taako, running for the bridge as Barry and Magnus shut the doors behind them. 

“I thought we had another day or two. Is the Hunger here early?” Taako turned over his shoulder to look at Davenport before addressing the other two. 

“The planet’s burning. We can’t get stranded here. We have to move.” Magnus’ tone was stern, straightforward. 

“Where’s Lucretia? And…” He looked over at Barry, who had one hand clasped over his mouth as he stared at the ground, tears flowing. “...And where’s Lup?” 

Taako put both hands on Barry’s shoulders. 

“Barold, look at me. Where is Lup?” 

Barry’s eyes, filled with horror and remorse, locked briefly with Taako’s before escaping back to the floor. 

“I see. So I assume Lucretia…” 

“Dead.” Magnus chimed in. “She’s dead.” 

“How did it happen?” There was a tone of morbid curiosity in Taako’s voice, more nonchalant than anything. Taako had come to accept death as commonplace. 

“Lucretia was stabbed by a walking suit of armor. It had a spear. She might have made it back alive, but she used magic to save me, and that wound up being too much.” 

“And my sister?” 

Magnus winced, looking at Barry and trying to find the words to be honest without being hurtful. 

“...A misfired bolt from a crossbow.” 

“Oh my god...Wait. So that means…” Taako looked over at Barry, and his eyes widened in revelation. “Oh, she’s gonna be super pissed.” 

“Not to speak ill of the dead, but she’s kind of the reason the whole planet’s burning.” Magnus shrugged. 

“That sounds like her style. It doesn’t really matter. The planet’s uncivilized anyway. No signs of animal life.” 

“It’s still a lot of destruction.” 

“I don’t cry over the meat on my plate, Magnus. If destruction bothers you, you’re in the wrong line of work trying to save the world.” 

“It didn’t have to happen. This planet didn’t have to catch fire. Neither of them had to die. We were reckless, and we were dumb, and people died.” Magnus was just as blunt as Taako, just as plain. 

“I’m sorry…” Barry mumbled, almost incoherent. 

“Don’t apologize to us, my man. It’s her you owe an apology to.” Taako turned, dishes in hand, and walked off in the direction of the mess hall. 

As he walked away, Magnus clenched his fists. How could Taako not be bothered by seeing people die like this? Sometimes, he swore, he’d never understand any of it. 

“Prepare for liftoff.” Magnus said before walking further into the ship, leaving Barry alone on the loading dock.


End file.
